One Time in the Afternoon
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Ketika Momoi Satsuki mendapat hukuman tambahan yang mengakibatkan dirinya pulang terlambat. Dengan hujan deras serta badai yang menemaninya. akankah dia bisa pulang? /NijixMomoi/ For the first time in the Kurobas Fandom. and Straight couple.
_Kim HyeNi Proudly Present:_

 **One Time in the Afternoon**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou x Momoi Satsuki**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Present for Uncle Niji and Auntie Momoi!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku merasakannya.**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga**_

 _ **Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa.**_

 _ **Senyuman**_

 _ **Canda-tawa**_

 _ **Perasaan yang meluap**_

 _ **Apa ini yang kau katakan bahwa**_

 _ **Hanya aku satu-satunya dihatimu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sore ini tidak terlalu bagus. Kilat yang berteriak, serta angin yang mengamuk. Bukankah ini tidak baik? Apalagi dengan keadaan tanpa membawa payung ataupun jaket. Hanya tas satu-satu nya pelindung yang bisa digunakan. Dan jarak antara sekolah dengan pemberhentian bus itu tidaklah dekat.

Bukankah ini sore yang menabjubkan?

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu ini terlihat kebingungan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kirinya. Berusaha mencari teman yang bisa ditumpanginya agar bisa selamat, setidaknya sampai pemberhentian bus terdekat. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu sangatlah tipis. Karena hukuman dari kapten tim basket yang dia pegang, mengharuskannya pulang terakhir.

"haah.. Akashi-kun. Kau jahat sekali.."

Untuk sekian kalinya gadis itu menghela nafas dan menggerutu. Kalau tau akan ada badai seperti ini, ia akan meneriman tawaran pemuda bersurai baby blue yang ingin menungguinya pulang bareng.

Sekali lagi, Momoi mengedarkan pandangannya. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sontak, Momoi menoleh kea rah suara dan berjengit kaget.

"Kapten?! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengedikan bahunya.

"maa.. tidak bisakah kau lihat keadaan?" Momoi menatap mantan kapten tim basketnya dengan aneh. Kemudian ia pun tersadar. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak membawa payung. Hujan pun turun semakin deras. Berarti.. ia dan Nijimura..

 _Sama-sama terjebak hujan?!_

Wajah gadis itu kini terasa sangat panas. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Nijimura yang melihat itu sebenarnya geli melihat tingkah gadis itu. Tapi ia tak bisa semudah itu menunjukan tawanya. Dan senyum lembut pun terlukis diwajah senpai itu. Ia menepuk kepala bersurai merah muda itu lembut.

"hei hei.. kenapa kau malah mengalingkan wajah mu? Apa kau tak mau terjebak disini denganku, heum?" Momoi mendelik tak suka. Pasalnya kalimat itu terdengar seperti nada jahil. Dan ia tak suka.

"Tidak! Kenapa kapten bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Nijimura pun tertawa kecil.

"tidak..tidak.. hanya mengira-ngira saja-hei! Jangan menatapku dengan seram seperti itu dong.." Nijimura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Momoi berhenti menatap pemuda itu tajam dan menghela nafas.

Karena ritme detak jantungnya sedang tidak biasa kali ini. Dan ia berharap orang di depannya tidak menyadari itu. Momoi pun membenarkan letak tas sampingnya yang tadi hampir jatuh dan menatap lapangan yang masih dibasahi air hujan di depannya.

"Ke-kenapa kapten masih ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kegiatan kelas akhir sudah berakhir ya?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Nijimura memandang gadis di sampingnya sekilas lalu ikut memandang pemandangan di depannya.

"memang sudah berakhir. Aku hanya ingin menunggui kekasihku yang mendapat hukuman dari kapten barunya."

"E-eeh?!" Mendengar itu, Momoi kembali merasakan panas di wajahnya. Bahkan hingga ketelinga. Dan tak lupa juga jantung yang semakin berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ka-kapten?!"

Nijimura tertawa geli melihat reaksi dari kekasihnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa perhatian kecilnya dapat membuat kekasihnya seperti ini. Ia pun mengusap surai merah muda itu dengan lembut.

"kau tak lupa bahwa sekarang kau kekasih ku kan, Satsuki?"

Yang di usap dan ditanyai hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia tak berani menatap mantan kaptennya ini. Atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya?

 _Ya Tuhan.. jantungku.._

Nijimura tersenyum lembut. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Senyumnya semakin merekah. Kali ini ia mengerti. Bahwa kekasihnya menyembunyikan detak yang ia pun merasakannya sekarang.

"hee? Apa ini? Kekasihku malu di depanku? Haha"

"Ka-kapten! A-aku tidak malu!" dengan keras Momoi mendorong pemuda itu hingga pelukannya terlepas. Nijimura awalnya kaget, tapi kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

"hahaha.. Satsuki.. sudahlah.. akui saja.. kau malu kan? Haha"

Wajah Momoi semakin memerah. Ia pun memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Kapten! Aku tidak malu! Lihat. Aku biasa saja. Hmmp!" Momoi memalingkan wajahnya. Tak lupa juga dengan pipi yang di gembungkan.

Nijimura memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan tanda kasih saying dari kekasihnya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum lembut dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Dengan tinggi yang lumayan jauh lebih tinggi dari gadis itu, ia pun menaruh dagunya di surai merah muda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dari kepala gadis itu.

Sedangkan Momoi masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan aksi sentuhan itu dan menahan nafasnya. Ia masih terlalu malu dengan semua ini. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berhubungan dan melakukan skin ship berlebihan selain kepada Kuroko Tetsuya-karena itu memang kemauannya-.

Keheningan pun melanda. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar dan juga rintikan air yang turun dari tanaman di dekat mereka. Mereka masih perang dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Terutama Momoi. Sampai akhirnya Nijimura kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"hei, Satsuki.."

"ya, kapten?"

"bagaimana jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan ke kota setelah ini? Sekalian membeli sesuatu untuk Bayi besar di tim-mu yang besok ulang tahun."

Momoi melirik pemuda itu tak percaya. Mantan kaptennya ini masih mengingat semua tentang mantan anggotanya, kah?

"Kap..ten.."

Nijimura menegakkan badannya dan menatap Momoi dengan santai.

"ada apa? Apa salah aku masih memperhatikan mereka?" Momoi menggeleng kecil. Senyum pun merekah dari bibirnya. Membuat pemuda di depannya terpana sejenak. Dan semburat kecil yang muncul pun tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Momoi yang melihat itu awalya terdiam. Ia merasa aneh. Namun kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

"Kapten malu! Haha kapten merasa malu! Hahaha" Dengan semangat gadis itu menepuk lengan Nijimura dan tertawa keras. Nijimura merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Hei, Satsuki! Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" Momoi tak menggubris protesan pemuda itu dan masih tertawa.

"Hora hora~ siapa sekarang yang merasa malu? Kapten malu~ wajahnya memerah. Hahaha.."

Nijimura tersenyum sinis. "sini kau yaa.. dasar kekasih yang jahil."

Ia pun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Momoi dan menahannya. Momoi seperti tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ia memukul lengan besar di lehernya dan berusaha melepasnya. Tentu saja masih sambil tertawa.

"Kap-ten. Lepaskan.. haha.. kapten.." bukannya melepaskan, pemuda itu malah mengacak surai merah muda itu.

"kemana kekasih ku yang malu itu, heum? Sudah berani dia rupanya.. "

"kap-ten.. haha.. lepaskan.. haha..."

Dan lengan yang menahan tubuh gadis itu kini beralih menjadi rangkulan yang menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Nijimura menatap Momoi lembut. Merasa di tatap intens seperti itu, Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkejut.

"ah! Hujannya sudah berhenti!"

"bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang?"

Momoi menatap Kekasihnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Ia pun mengangguk.

"hmmp! Ayo, Kapten!"

Sesungguhnya Nijimura tak pernah tahan melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. Ia pun mengacak surai merah muda itu untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengecupnya.

"ya.. tentu saja."

Dan dengan pelangi yang menghiasi sore ini, sepasang kekasih itu mulai beranjak meninggalkan area sekolahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan erat. Serta perasaan hangat yang menguar dari keduanya.

"Ayo, Shuuzou-kun"

Ah, bukankah ini sore yang indah setelah badai?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Holaaaa! I'M BAACK! AND THIS TIME. WITH ANOTHER FANDOM~

haha.. well. actually. this is a present for my lovely person from Roleplay world in Line~ haha that's why i make a straight couple... FOR THE FIRST TIME! A STRAIGHT COUPLE!

/ah, nevermind~

.

.

 _ **Review please? ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KreyKim^^**_


End file.
